The Ties that Bind
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Trowa is surprised by his lovers when he returns home from a mission. 1x2x3. One-shot. *2014 Smut-off involving Trowa and ties* with Clara Barton. Part of the Three of Us universe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing'

Pairings/Warnings: 1x2x3, m/m threesome smut, sapness, the lightest touch of angst (I promise)

A/N: My next salvo in mine and Clara Barton's "2014 smut off involving Trowa and ties". This will be my last one until next week so the updates page will be safe over the weekend from me… And this takes place in the _Three of Us _universe.

* * *

**The Ties that Bind**

The last thing Trowa remembered was falling asleep on the couch. He'd had a tough mission, come back with a few more scars, had a few days in the hospital for observation due to a head wound and now that he had been home, both Duo and Heero seemed to be observing him more closely than usual.

So his last memory was some dumb action flick with loud explosions and Duo curled up against his side, Heero sat across for them, his brows knitted in concentration as he worked on his laptop and a glass of whiskey in his hand. It had been relaxing evening, domestic, a sharp contrast to the explosions and gunfire of his last covert op – an extraction of a political prisoner. And Trowa had fallen asleep in a state of complete peace for the first time since the night before he'd left after a night of hot and heavy sex.

As he came to his senses, he figured a few things. That he wasn't on the couch anymore. That his hands were tied above his head. And he was naked.

Okay, there were other things he figured before he opened his eyes. That there was a mouth licking at his thigh, mouthing along the skin there and another lapping around his nipple, lightly teasing it between teeth. And when he opened his eyes, he saw that Heero was equally naked as he was, his head buried against his chest and a small incline up of head revealed that Duo was near his groin, his braid brushing the skin of his inner thigh.

"Fuck," he murmured and that alerted his two lovers to the fact he was awake.

Trowa wanted an explanation. How they had got him from the couch without waking him up, taken his clothes off and then started to tease and taunt him with their hands and mouths but then he was not complaining. As his exhaustion had been so damn deep that he'd barely slept for weeks and he was sure he'd been dead to the world, so dead to the world that Heero and Duo could easily carry him, easily deposit him of the bed and start to tease and arouse him.

He tested how his hands were bound and realised they weren't done tightly. Which was good but also that they were ties – his black skinny Preventer ties. His movement had been noted and Duo looked up from where he had been poised around his groin, giving him a smile and a glance down his body.

"The rest of you is up."

Trowa realised Duo was commenting on his cock as obviously their tease had made him fully hard even in his sleepy state. And he panted when Duo leaned forward, taking a long lick from the base on the underside, before kissing at the tip.

"What -?"

His question was cut short as Heero moved to kiss him, the feel of his mouth, hot and fierce and possessive making Trowa understand a little. Of course, they wanted to "look after him" – things like this had happened before. Whenever Trowa got injured on a mission, which happened a little too frequently, his two lovers tended to act more intensely in the bedroom for a few days. He knew this was because he was the only active field agent of them and they worried, they had to sit at home and imagine and wait to hear news.

So Trowa understood. And surrendered. The ties were not going to stop him but he liked the feel of complete surrender, complete pleasure focused on him as he let Heero thrust his tongue into his mouth, feeling Duo's then mouthing his cock, almost raining kisses down the length of it while his hand teased lower, surprisingly slick, until a finger ran around his entrance, Trowa spreading his legs to allow Duo to slide it inside.

He panted into Heero's mouth and his body bucked up, his cock moving between Duo's lips as the digit stroked and touched him with an intimate knowledge of his body. It was a slow tease at first that gradually more probing, touching him with practised skill, Heero's lips moving from his mouth so he could bite and nip and lap at Trowa's toned chest, tracing his new scars with the tip of his tongue.

The mouths, the fingers inside him, the licks at his cock were all too much and he jerked a little against the ties, hating and loving how weak they both made him – as with them, he had complete faith and trust but then he was over-sensitized and he wanted… he wanted them so fucking much.

Trowa was usually the quietest of the three of them, unsurprisingly but when Duo had three fingers inside, hitting prostate and scissoring and when Heero's mouth joined Duo's on his dick, well, the sound he made was _loud._

Duo looked up and chuckled, his fingers leaving him and he crawled up Trowa's body to share a kiss that tasted of whiskey and pre-cum and suddenly he felt Heero grabbing at his legs, moving his hips into his lap and he felt the nudge of his cock, teasing until he thrust in, his hips moving in small increments, gradually sheathing himself inside Trowa's body.

"Fuck," was Heero's response, panted out and Duo moved to kiss him for a moment, Trowa watching how they seemed to be devouring each other with their lips, the sight making his cock twitch and body jerk up.

Heero was giving him time to adjust but he felt like he didn't need it so he moved back, Heero and Duo parting and Duo crawled back up to him, kissing him as Heero rolled his hips expertly, murmuring Trowa's name and curse words under his breath. Over the years Duo had definitely rubbed off on him. And Trowa was already losing his mind when Duo straddled him, unsure when he had prepped himself or whether Heero had done it, and slid down onto him, Trowa's cock engulfed in slick wet heat, his back arching, his left arm breaking free of the tie.

It was too much, his eyes closing as Duo was leaning back into Heero, Heero biting at Duo's neck, and Duo was bunching his body up and down, the feel of every inch of his cock sliding in Duo making Trowa see sparks. His hand free now, the tie still attached, he found Duo's cock, opening his eyes to slits and he pumped him rapidly.

"Tro'… babe…" Duo panted out and Trowa was so close.

His body thrummed, feeling both Heero's forceful thrusts into him and Duo taking him in deep, and he came with a moan that sounded vaguely feral, feeling his orgasm create a chain reaction. He felt cum splatter onto his chest and Duo fall onto him, butterfly kisses on his face and he felt Heero jerk, his pace becoming less focused and more erratic, his climax hot inside Trowa's body.

For a moment no one moved and Trowa enjoyed the feeling of them both pressed so close, Heero still inside him and he was still inside Duo but the moment passed and he jerked his other hand free so that he could reach out to touch both of them.

"I don't want to move," Duo complained against Trowa's throat and he heard Heero's throaty chuckle.

"You have to."

Trowa only grunted when they both moved, their bodies sticky, as he missed their proximity even though they were only going to get damp cloths so that they could all sleep together.

As they returned, Trowa sat up to see how damn gorgeous they both were, hair mussed, skins glowing and damp from water and he couldn't resist getting to his feet to kiss them both, feeling them gently clean the cum off his chest.

"Why the ties?" he asked when they settled into bed together, legs and arms entwined.

"Well, we wanted it to be all about you, babe," Duo answered, "we wanted to make _you _feel damn good without you trying nothing."

Trowa made a small noise in the back of his throat as he didn't know what to say. He merely kissed at the back of Duo's neck and then brushed his lips across Heero's, glad to be home and with the two men who loved him.


End file.
